


【朱白】事实告诉我们有些挑战玩儿不得【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *胡扯，真的全是胡扯。*开沙雕车，根本不需要逻辑。*直男船戏，就问你们刺激不刺激。*文风粗犷【加粗】都是直男（目前）！*梗来自于推特。详情.....详情你们看lofter吧





	【朱白】事实告诉我们有些挑战玩儿不得【R18】

不是，你说这事儿怎么就他妈这么乌龙。  
他本来在家睡得好好的，大过节的难得休息休息，正准备躺床上吃吃喝喝玩儿个一天游戏，怎么一觉醒来人就在一谜之房间的大床上了呢？？  
豪华，真的是豪华，落地大窗海景房，king size大软床，墙边有俩设计感十足的小床灯，一看就出自精品设计师之手，真皮儿沙发，大理石茶几，茶几上端正地摆着俩上等红酒外加相关玻璃器皿，再往茶几下看看，嚯！还有毛绒舒适的大地毯！  
讲究，太讲究了！虽然他很想知道他怎么一觉醒来就被搬到了沿海，而且更想知道为什么居一龙同志正坐在沙发上睁着他那俩卡姿兰大眼看他。  
…………这是咋回事儿？？？狗仔的新套路吗？？  
——龙哥你咋也在这儿？？  
——一觉醒来我就在这儿了。  
不愧是革命老干部，醒的都比他早。  
居一龙同志，宣传期结束后他俩就忙天忙地的到处飞，正巧又赶上互联网上鸡飞狗跳闹了个底朝天，各种各样的原因混杂他俩大概也有很久没这么面对面坐同一个屋里了，虽然这并不妨碍他俩活在彼此的微信界面和线上网游里。然而毕竟很久没打照面，革命好兄弟难得共处一室竟也生出了一丝好久不见的亲切感来。他觉得该趁这机会好好寒暄几句比如龙哥啊你最近咋瘦了点儿？你的表情包有没有更新啥新花样啊？最近少吃点儿火锅吧我看你脸上冒了个痘。然而千言万语最后还是化成了一句：  
——龙哥你知道咱们现在在哪儿不。  
——不知道。  
行叭。  
所以怎么出去来着？？这还能出去吗？？出去之后他俩会不会上头条儿？？  
头秃。  
然而还没等他理完头绪，不知从哪儿来的中央广播便开始立体声环绕，掐着点儿新闻联播式地读台词。  
——既然两位都已经醒来，欢迎你们来到这里。这是一个无人的孤岛，你们是被选之人，被送来这里完成挑战。  
北宇脑门上三个大问号，听着这些个中二无比的台词觉得自己怕不是还在梦里。  
现在流行这个？？行吧，起码回答了一个问题。  
——你们的自由将不会被限制，你们所做的一切也不会被记录，更不会被外界所知。  
贴心，甚至还解答了他的另外一个问题。  
——房间的右手边有一扇通往外界的门。  
漂亮！最后一个问题来了。  
——你们现在有两个选择。一、直接从这扇门走出去，出去之后你们将永生永世见不到对方。二、两位将在此屋中同房，完成房事之后两位便可回归原本的日常生活。至此，我在这里，感谢二位地参与。  
呃…………  
嗯………………  
能不参与吗？  
2018了……  
这都是个啥玩意儿？？？？  
北宇同志的脸都黑了。  
有事吗！！！！！  
而且这要求怎么听起来这么奇怪呢！按道理不该应该是什么【不啪啪啪就不给出门】的狗血色情小黑屋剧本吗！！！怎么这不按照常理出牌？？  
北宇同志真的很想现场就表演一个大脑当机，但是他不能，他脑子里的思绪从“卧槽我要出去我怎么能睡龙哥这不仁义！！”到“等等不上床是不是会有不得了的副作用？？”中来回交替，竟全然忘了吐槽这荒诞的鬼挑战里为什么会出现“为爱鼓掌”这种根本过不了审的关键性要求。  
比起北宇那么焦头烂额，居一龙倒是看起来很冷静。嗯，看起来很冷静。  
——……老白…  
来了，居一龙独家秘宝——萌混过关，卖萌求帮助。这会儿这位独家版权享有人正吞吞吐吐顺带朝他眨巴眼睛，长睫毛忽闪忽闪的让北宇觉得真能在上面荡秋千，水盈盈的大眼睛竟真让他看出了一丝不舍来。  
不是，请住手，请别卖萌，莫要问，我是谁我在哪儿，我不想思考！  
他可是直男！铁直！他龙哥也是直男！  
然而这双亮晶晶的眼睛还是让北宇回了点神。好，激动是没有用的，冷静思考才能拯救他们的生命。  
于是他又朝那双带了点儿不舍的眼睛瞅回去，开始仔细的思考。  
到底舍得不舍得。  
舍不得，真的舍不得。  
他龙哥，在他干这行这么些年里为数不多的好兄弟，平时闲了可以约着打游戏约出去吃喝，不闲的时候也可以见缝插针逗一逗，这么合拍一哥哥，哪儿找去？要让他一键无事发生，不行，真的他妈的舍不得。  
大丈夫要讲义气！不能为了色就忘了友。色可以含糊，友不能！不就是跟哥们儿滚床单！大概的步骤他也略知一二，从小到大他北宇能屈能伸，不就是一个干！  
这么想着他就给了居一龙一个眼神又斜眼瞥了瞥床。  
接到这么一个讯号居一龙居然是松了口气。  
看看看看，确实是兄弟，舍不得！情比金坚，顺心！  
北宇同志没有由来地心情大好。  
不过做归做，有些关键的事情还是要搞清楚的。比如：  
——不过呃…龙哥，那咱们这谁上谁下？  
顺过一口气的居一龙在听了这话之后给了他一个白眼，附加一个“当然是我上”的表情。  
不是，真男人的自尊还是要的，但是又不能坏了他龙哥的面子，于是机灵无比的北宇同志想出了一个两全其美的方法。  
——要不哥哥咱们猜拳？  
居一龙同志顿了一会儿脑子一转。  
——行，愿赌服输。  
公平竞争，绝对是公平竞争，不带一丝儿水分的。嗯，然而北宇现在脑壳很痛的寻思，这老天爷是不是对他有那么点儿不公？？  
一局定胜负的赌硬是给他赖到了三局两胜。然而即使是三局两胜……  
北宇瞅着自己的小拳头对上面前小圆手张开的“布”。连输三局他这会儿眼睛都直了。  
——……呃，龙哥，要不，咱们再来一局？…  
居一龙被他逗笑了，争着他的大眼儿无奈地瞅他。  
——老白，不能再赖皮了。  
哦。  
见没法再赖皮了，而且他男子汉大丈夫的颜面也不允许他再赖皮了。  
北宇同志干脆两眼一翻往床上一个死鱼打挺。  
有什么大不了的！  
——来叭！龙哥！  
居一龙觉得你怎么就这么像慷慨赴死呢。他哭笑不得的爬床上去。  
咋整，他俩到底还是铁直，尴尬是必须有的，结果就是动作都有那么点儿不利索。居一龙看着北宇同志视死如归的躺着就不动了，一时半会儿也不知道该如何开始，打了好几个腹稿他才略带窘迫的开口说话。  
——哎…你别这么快躺下啊，我不…怎么上你。  
北宇同志听言先是一愣，没听懂，是不是缺了啥关键词语，他光抬了个脑袋瞅他居一龙哥哥，完了突然之间就反应了过来，嘴张了成了个O型。哦，是厚！先得给人整硬了。  
好家伙，居一龙啊居一龙，没想到你一个浓眉大眼有性格包袱的人，进角色居然这么快！  
大脑转回来了的北宇嘟囔了两声翻身起来，红着耳朵尖尖从床头爬过去扒拉居一龙的裤头。居一龙同志肉眼可见身体可感的表现出一丝僵硬，而北小宇吧，虽然平时看起来大大咧咧对啥也不上心，其实说起来也挺容易害羞的，为了避免过于尴尬他低了个脑袋，不准备再多说话就准备老老实实干活儿，直到他扒拉着把那根还疲软着的重要道具掏出来，实在是没忍住。  
——卧槽…  
北宇同志盯着手里的玩意儿。  
——不是我说居牢斯，您这是亚洲人该有的尺寸吗？  
——哎…别，别看了。  
居一龙给他盯的浑身不自在手足无措，脸一直红到了脖子根儿，也就忘了礼尚往来把北宇那根玩意儿也掏出来。大怎么办，大也不是他决定的啊！  
北宇盘腿坐着伸手用自己习惯的方式给居一龙撸。想想学生时代哥们儿几个倒也不是没有互相帮助过，也算是有那么点儿给人办事儿的经验。居一龙瞅着他，这会儿他倒是冷静下来了，脸也不那么红了，看着帮他辛苦劳作的小朋友总觉得过意不去得做点啥子，便开了口。  
——小白我也来帮你吧。  
北宇一愣。  
——哎不用，我帮你弄完了就成了，反正今天我也……  
然而话还没说完居一龙就伸手呲啦一声把北宇的裤链拉了，顺带还极其迅速的把皮带也解了。  
……………行吧，他龙哥…是刚！！  
这解都解了，想着反正之后也得全脱了，北小宇同志就干脆把长裤内裤的一下子都给蹬了，露出比小腿白上好几个色号的大腿还有屁股，光裸着下半身叉着两条大毛腿儿就坐回了床上。  
居一龙看了一眼那光景，大概算是真真切切的感受到了他俩到底要搞什么事儿，脸就又红了，吞了吞口水手脚又有那么点儿不利索。  
到底是有性格包袱。北小宇瞅他哥哥那窘迫的样子竟稍微起了那么一点儿坏心思。  
怎么办，谁叫他就喜欢逗他龙哥呢。  
于是他讲：哥哥我们一起撸吧。然后把眼睛笑成了两条缝儿将两根蠢蠢欲动的东西全都箍进自己手里。  
居一龙不知道他是怎么办到的，一边红彤彤的一张脸，一边又讲着一些他自己也会害臊的话蹦跳着往火坑里扑。后来转念一想也是，反正他也不是第一天这么皮。  
北宇的手掌不大，搓着搓着那两根涨开的东西就超出了他可以掌控的范围，他撸的有那么一点儿吃力，虎口撑着有一点疼，但是撸的有点儿上头了他又舍不得停，其实他没想到真能撸上来，他靠在居一龙颈子上喘气，准备稍微歇一会儿。然后居一龙不声不响地就把手覆到他手上，手心靠手背连着那两根把子一起圈进手里，压紧了上下撸动了好几下，引的他俩都是一阵急喘。北宇觉得差不多了，顺着气儿把手从里头抽出来，爬去床边检查抽屉里有没有避孕套。  
这不看不知道，一看……  
不是你们这屋子到底怎么回事，安全套和润滑剂全套配备也就算了，怎样还有不同类型不同型号的道具豪华套餐啊！设备太齐全了吧！！而且床头上那本男男床事百科大全一本通是什么东西，看不起他们直男吗！二十一世纪新时代的儿女，什么事儿不会！！  
北宇同志也不知道气是从哪儿来的，今天他脑子就是有那么点儿过载，气一来了他又特轴，谁都说不通。陕西男人！要的就是刚！  
结果就是他一个翻身就骑到居一龙身上去，伸手捞了瓶润滑油随手就往屁股上抹了一把，抓着小居一龙就要往屁股里送。  
然后被大居一龙惊恐的伸手制止。  
——老白你干什么！  
——你不是得干我么？  
——你还没扩张啊！  
居一龙难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
——这，我说龙哥又不是你挨艹你怎么比我还紧张。  
——我……  
居一龙委屈巴巴，眨巴着的眼睛睫毛忽闪忽闪。  
——我不想让你太痛。  
——…哦。  
——而且我还没带套子。  
——…………哦。  
他居一龙哥哥好体贴哦。  
于是这就是那两根手指现在在他屁股里面搅来搅去抠来抠去的原因了。  
就算是一小根手指头，在刚要放进他屁股之前和放进去那一瞬间他还是有一丝恐慌的，他突然就有点庆幸他龙哥刚刚制止他了。混着润滑油的手指头又冷又刺，才被开发的小雏穴儿条件反射的排斥着进入的异物，然而等到那一小截手指头被体内的高温烘透，体内的小管道也慢慢适应了手指的大小，他也就释然了。所以当第二跟手指头挤进他屁股里，还不断拉扯扩张的时候他也只是闷闷地哼了一声。  
居一龙同志吧，从小到大性欲不是特别旺盛，又被爹妈教育过人要有性格包袱和节操包袱，为人总的来说比较矜持。但是也不是没有谈过女朋友。sex吧，再怎么说也是有过的。只不过他怕是压根儿没想过他有生之年会拿自己这根棒棒来捣男人的屁股。  
还是捣他好朋友的屁股。  
他心情复杂地往他好兄弟的屁股里塞第三个手指，一番折腾之后确保那小口子已经松开，自己的大家伙进去大概不会很痛了，居一龙便把湿唧唧的手指头从那个温床里抽出来，伸手拆了个不知道啥味儿的套套带上。呃…怎么是草莓味的。  
然后对着他的好兄弟顺了口气，试探性的说。  
——我要进去了。  
——嗯，哥你来吧。  
得到允许后他提枪上马。  
哎所以说吧，大概就真的大概。又有谁能在第一次进行原始运动的时候就正确估算双方的size和容量呢？这的确是他们第一次上男人的床啊！  
所以在那玩意儿真枪实弹挤进去的瞬间北宇同志只想张嘴破口大骂。  
居一龙你这个大居蹄子！！说好的不会太痛呢！！！  
而另一边的居一龙被他夹的脑门儿上青筋都憋了出来。  
——唔…你放松…我进不去。  
北宇同志心里很苦。  
放松，他也知道要放松啊！但是括约肌这个东西！他以前压根儿没用过，怎么能说控制就控制呢！  
他怕是要崩溃了，眼泪水都快给憋了出来，眼角可怜兮兮的红了一大片，也只好颤颤巍巍的张着嘴巴呼吸。真的很他妈很痛，痛的他都痿了。这一痛，就更紧张，脑子里总有幻觉觉得现在捅着他屁股那玩意儿下一秒就把他撕了两半，他这一紧张，就更松不了。屁股，屁股啥地方，别的地方日晒雨淋！风吹雨打！皮糙肉厚！屁股是最软嫩的一块肉！他平时自己都没进去过！现在给别的男人持枪打劫了！能不紧张吗！！！  
北宇在脑子里破口大骂，居一龙只好把他捞起来顺背帮他舒气儿。  
后来他俩废了好大劲儿终于把那东西差不多都吃进去，还没办法吃全，出了一身老汗，居一龙那玩意儿撸完了更大，北宇同志觉得自己那小屁股能吃进去那么多已经很牛逼了。  
真的很累，仿佛身体被掏空。北宇躺平了任后头的东西怼在他屁股里进行一场大型活塞运动。默默喘了一会儿把刚才的痛劲儿给缓回来，穴口习惯被撑开的容量之后也就没之前那么难受了。  
其实也没弄破，他龙哥可贴心了，真是他的好哥。会照顾人，还长的美，未来的嫂子可真有福分。  
他诚心诚意的感叹，虽然现在好像不是感叹这种东西的时候。  
痛觉没了，活塞运动那点儿动静就开始慢慢明显了，真枪实弹的尺寸自然是几根手指头没法比的，但是真要说感觉吧，新鲜是挺新鲜，但也没多刺激。也是，你让俩以前从来没啥子想法和经验的铁直上来就捅屁股，第一次就能捅出个激情四射欲火焚身就奇了怪了。居一龙做的不温不火，也不知道是顾及他一开始疼的厉害还是咋的，动的极有耐心，频率也不算很快，一会儿冲到里头，一会儿又退出去重来，反反复复。北宇被这温吞水一般的动作搞得麻麻痒痒、浑身燥热，怎么样都不得劲儿，肚子和被撑开的地方接纳了那么一大根还有点儿涨。没过多久他就有那么点儿不耐烦，于是就把张开的一条腿挂到居一龙拱起的背上敲了敲。  
——哎龙哥你用不着这么小心，我又不是一艹就碎的瓷瓶儿。  
言下之意：大老爷们儿耐艹，经得起风浪，粗旷点儿没关系，赶紧整巴整巴搞结束了就可以回去了。  
居一龙怕是听出了这言下之意，给了他翻了一个惊天大白眼便继续辛苦劳作去了。  
北宇碰了个钉子，只好睁着眼睛干蹬天花板。顺便动动腰配合配合，虽然讲道理他并不知道该往哪儿配合，不过总不能光让兄弟出力不是？  
所以说有句话咋讲来着。  
对，话不能说的太满，定论不能下的太早。  
而且有些时候你可能永远不知道与你共事的搭档脑子里到底在想啥子。  
在北宇同志深刻地以为他俩能这么温温吞吞、顺顺利利地熬到这场闹剧结束的时候。  
居一龙有条不紊地不知道顶到了啥子地方。  
北宇浑身一个激灵。  
他就觉得一股热流从屁股窜进脊椎一路打到天灵盖，腰杆子一瞬间挺起来的动作他根本就控制不住，完了嘴巴里还惊慌失措的呛出一个低音，下巴仰的老高，紧接着浑身都因为这个刺激颤抖起来，里头也跟着紧了一紧，只不过这刺激太过突然北宇自己没意识到这回事儿。  
而居一龙感觉到了。他先是不确信的停了那么一下，眨巴着他那双看起来很无辜的桃花眼儿试探性的看了北宇一眼，见他还没回过神来，便琢磨着回想了一下刚才的方位，拉着北宇同志的腰又挺了一下。下头那位立马浑身都僵了，消受不住地弹起来想推他。  
——我靠龙哥你等等！  
看起来是真被吓到了。然而居一龙难得没理他，他揪着在腰边乱动的脚踝就往后一扯，那人一阵惊慌失措，接着尖端又压上凸起的某个点儿时，下头闭着眼撕出一声突兀的抽吸，里面的肉收缩着搅上他的棒儿。  
哦…  
居一龙好像明白了啥，眼睛亮了起来。  
——老白你别乱动……我好像找对地方了。  
？？？  
等等，不是，啥地方？？？感情刚才不温不火的是在找地方？？？？沃靠不是吧他龙哥居然这么认真的吗！！！  
北宇同志突然就很不想明白了！  
不过他很快也就讲不出抗议的话来了。  
后头撞着他的律动让他仰着脑袋费劲的喘气，他还在费力地消化这种全新的感官，从屁股底下升腾起来的刺激感几乎要将他整个儿煮沸。好了他现在浑身都热了，下半身更是热的不像话，本来半勃的东西被这滩沸水浇灌得笔直笔直几乎溢液。北宇同志自认为路子比较野，理论知识很充沛，而且原则上来说在sex上不怎么要节操追求的是快乐至上。他当然知道是什么个原理。  
但是。  
卧槽，好爽。真的好爽啊！男人的屁股里原来藏着这么爽的地方吗！  
居一龙同志您可真是无师自通。您学习能力这么强！您那些小粉丝们知道吗！！  
而且怎么感觉比刚才猛了好多啊？？  
北宇整条腿都绷紧了，后面顶得他浑身乱颤，他挺了个腰用手死命揪着床单，他脑子里一片混沌，闹不清楚状况一边还控制不住地从嘴巴里吐出几个酥麻的不行的声音。太他妈娇嗔了，这特么是从直男嘴巴里出来的声音吗！北宇巴不得糊自己一个大嘴巴。  
而这种时候居一龙带喘儿的声音从顶上传下来，带着劳苦人民辛勤劳动时的沙哑，听起来却是温柔的不行。  
——小白，舒服吗？  
我艹……  
北宇同志放弃思考，北宇同志不想说话，北宇同志只想找个地儿把自己埋下。一个有性格包袱的好搭档，怎么突然就能讲出这种骚话。  
北小宇现在是真的快当机了，他把脸埋手臂下头，混着喘儿吞口水。他想骗人，但是杵那儿滋滋冒水的小东西和软成一滩的腰骗不了人，他把下嘴唇咬的红到冒血，僵持了大概几秒，末了还是忍辱负重地点了点头。  
脸啊…脸都没了。一不小心被兄弟干了，还爽的紧。怎么办！急！在线等！！  
他这么用手臂把自己眼睛和通红的脸遮了个严严实实，也就没瞧见居一龙同志带了点儿满足感，带了点儿宠，眼睛笑弯弯，又奶甜奶甜的小表情。他只知道他的好哥哥怕是要从后面直接送他上顶，性欲来的强烈他开始无法自控的有点儿随波逐流。  
而正当北小宇又耻又爽，被折腾的七荤八素恹恹儿又喘又哼唧的当口，居一龙不知道想起了啥，维持着这么个交媾的状态，一个起身然后一把就把北宇整个儿抱下了床。突然腾空一个重心不稳，本来就脑子断电的北宇同志当即像炸了毛的猫儿一样从脑子一片浆糊到八爪鱼一般脑子一片浆糊，整个人趴在居一龙身上生怕掉下去。  
靠靠靠靠靠？等等，不是，什么操作？？去哪儿？？？  
哇靠答应了给艹，可是没答应过翻花儿了艹的呀！！！  
北宇同学一边嘴里骂着：卧槽你要干啥？？…居一龙你疯了吗！一边被下头顶的声音都不在调调上。这么个悬空的刺激体位让某位小朋友的重心全压在托着他屁股的手和在屁股里头胡作非为的那根马达上。走路形成的颠簸加上自重还让那根玩意儿越戳越深几乎整根都要没进去，北宇有一种下一秒就要被戳通了的错觉，他腿根儿都在颤，他双腿夹着居一龙的腰，手上几乎快把居一龙衣服揪出个洞来，自己的小兄弟也跟着这些个晃荡直往面前的腹部乱蹭，冒出了一些的液体便染到了那人的衣服上，又白又黏地晕在黑色的布料上。没眼看，真的没眼看！北宇自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛。然而这种又慌又刺激的感觉居然让他更硬了。卧槽啊。北宇在脑子里骂街，长那么大他没这么嫌弃过自己口味有一丝偏重而且喜欢刺激的脾性。不行，不能就这么给颠颠儿几下因为屁股后面很爽就射，虽然他那根东西经过各种积累以及涨的快炸了。尊严还是要的！北宇同志脑子里倔强与性欲天人交战。接着他的后背撞上冰冷的落地窗玻璃，他冷的浑身一个激灵，内穴跟着一缩于是某个地方就顺势用力压紧了因为惯性而撞的更到位的凶器，他颅内一个过电，根本没来得及忍住，小腹一阵火热他仰起脑袋就叫喊着泄了出去。  
艹啊………  
他脑子都空了。泄完以后整个身子都软疲疲地靠玻璃窗上，腰后一阵酸麻，姿势问题喷出来的东西还溅了居一龙一下巴。居一龙的动作倒也是停了，他眨了眨眼。  
北宇同志被射精搞得精神恍惚，还没来的及从空档期里给点儿反应，只会下意识抬眼瞧，即使瞧清楚了现在是怎么个画面，一时半会儿大脑没回神也不知道该用什么表情来面对。  
居一龙瞅着小孩儿那傻样儿笑出了小奶音，  
——已经忍不住啦？  
哎，这声音真好听。  
北宇先是还愣着，随后大脑逐渐开始工作后脸当即就红成了个虾米。  
不是，虽然说，他皮糙肉厚，追的起校花儿，接吻能接20分钟。但是这会儿！他陕西大老爷们的脸快要挂不住了！！  
而且到底是谁先欺负人的啊？！！！  
北宇真的很想大叫，但是居一龙笑的可甜儿可甜儿。他见北宇把整个后背支撑都给了玻璃窗，还不至于掉下去，就放心地松开了一只手臂准备去擦脸黏糊糊东西。北宇被放开的那条腿立马就跟散了架似的松松垮垮垂下去，因为基本上点不到地，重心变换让他吓了一跳连忙拿手扒紧身后的玻璃窗，顿时想大叫的气氛也就没有了。  
居一龙一手架着他的腿托着他的屁股，一手抬去下巴刮黏着的东西，手背这么一滑那块儿粘稠的玩意儿就被拉出一长条来，从下颚一路刮到脸侧，因为垂着脑袋，挂下来的刘海汗津津地黏了几根在额头上，睫毛上也染上了汗跟着主人的动作微微的颤动。北宇瞅着这张脸下意识的抽吸了一声，胸中一个没有由来的悸动。不是，他龙哥，以前有这么性感的吗？然而还没等小孩儿闹清楚是咋回事儿，前头的人儿就捞着他的腰又工作了起来。可不是，他的好兄弟可还没泄呢，能举铁80kg的金刚芭比就是不一样，这么持久的嘛！  
北宇扒紧了窗面以防自己因为身体不稳而摔下去，光洁的玻璃面被他的体温蒸出一圈儿水晕。居一龙老干部简直要把他艹到窗里去，他没把北宇垂着的那条腿捞起来，这会儿这条细长的腿儿跟着身体颠簸的动作乱晃。但是有点不一样了，有点儿不一样了，自从阴差阳错觉得他兄弟很性感开始好像就有点不一样了，北宇同志求生欲很高的把原因归结为地点不同姿势也不一样，不然为啥怼着他的玩意儿能让他这么舒服。  
他仰着脑袋无助的喘气，电流和热源从被碾着的那个点朝外发散，顺着他的血管把他整个人都泡的稀烂。居一龙并不是每一下都压在正好的地方，于是他便下意识的把腰挺起来自己送上门去，居一龙像是意识到了似的，顺着他的姿势捞过他绷紧的腰就往身上自己贴。他爽的头皮发麻，他屁股里全是水，这会儿跟着活塞运动进出的频率咕啾咕啾的响，他垂下脑袋。  
坏事儿了，他想，他瞅着居一龙因为努力干活儿而抿紧的细薄嘴唇，生出了在这荒诞的一天里第一次，想从他龙哥那儿讨个亲吻的想法。  
他觉得有点儿过了，这有点儿过了。他连哼带喘的把嘴唇咬紧，顶在里面的力度突然变重了一下搞的他哼着鼻音拉出一声低沉但又黏到腻死人的呻吟，他脚趾头崩紧，垂着的那条腿儿一会儿能着地一会儿又悬空了着不了地，他几乎要抽筋了，他慌乱了一阵抽吸，然后居一龙自己凑了上来。他由下至上抬起眼睛瞧着北宇，眼神从他红了的眼尾，滚到滴着汗液儿的鼻头，再滚到被咬的通红的嘴唇，最后他抬起下巴在那通红的下嘴唇上舔了一下，舌尖略过唇叶和牙尖，北宇一个激灵松开了嘴，那唇舌便带着点儿安慰又带着点儿霸道地卷进他嘴巴里。  
28了，北宇想，他在情场驰骋这么些年，交过不少女票，也拍了不少吻戏，居然在28岁这年，被一个同性占了主导。  
这一吻柔情似水，下头的动作也贴心的慢了很多，然而北宇只觉得他满脑子的血气全往小腹上冲，他腰杆子发软，手指头无意识的就揪紧了身后的玻璃面拉出尖锐的声音，居一龙松开他的嘴巴。北宇在这么一片性欲狂窜的混乱里歪着脑袋又吞咽又喘气，内里不停的开合收缩，居一龙用眼睛锁着他，继而拿嘴唇蹭了蹭他下巴底下的小胡茬，最后把嘴唇转到他耳朵旁去。  
——小白……  
天啊龙哥…他龙哥的声音怎么能这么动情。  
这一声又哑又低沉的叫唤像是打磨了一般钻进他耳朵里，他头皮一阵酥麻，他抖的不成样子，他跟着底下的热潮仰起了脖子掐出一个无助的低音，然后闭着眼睛呛着惊叫又射了出去。  
他大脑被连续登顶搞的一团浆糊。他不想挣扎了，反正他现在浑身软的像一潭春水。  
他把思维散了任由他的好哥们儿继续折腾他，他只管把自己泡里头哼哼唧唧的享受就完了，直到火热的体液隔着避孕套灌满他的屁股，那东西抽出自己体内的时候带着满罐儿的液体滴滴答答往地毯上漏。他累脱了，他在脑子里混沌的抱怨，哇这可是好地毯，龙哥你真糟蹋。然后便昏睡了过去了。

-Fin-  
.  
.  
.  
Fin？  
想不到吧！下面还有一坨沙雕番外！  
番外不怎么走心。  
其实可看可不看～  
====

番外1：  
一阵欢快的闹铃突然炸响，北宇吓得从床上直接弹起来。  
自己家的天花板，自己家的床，自己家的窗户，他屁股也不是很痛，手机在被子的某个角落震，捞起来一看，一条微信内容大概是：居一龙邀请您吃火锅。  
啥意思？？？搞半天都是场梦？？？？  
北宇突然想到了啥一掀被子。哇塞，这内裤怕是今天不能穿了，赶紧洗了洗了。  
………  
不是然而这种情况还怎么好好的跟另一位当事人一起约火锅？？？

番外2：  
北宇还是去吃了火锅。  
他俩打了声招呼然后就对着鸳鸯锅一声不吭的吃了大概半个小时，气氛尤其尴尬，北宇一想开口说话居一龙就给他夹菜，惊的北宇闭了嘴。  
末了居一龙放下了筷子，北宇尽量不兢兢战战地瞅他。  
居：老白我昨晚做了一个梦……  
北：………做了什么梦……  
居：梦到我去了个海景房，嗯…你也在，然后我们三局两胜，嗯，其实全是我赢了，然后……  
北：……龙哥你别说了我恐怕做了个差不多的梦。  
居式呆滞：………？？？

番外3：  
——老实说我真有点舍不得。  
您舍不得啥？？  
——那…  
北宇踌躇。  
——那龙哥我们要不然…交往试试？  
——好呀。  
居一龙转过脸来，笑的好看极了。

番外4：  
交往一段时间后北小宇突然问起居一龙在那次梦里他怎么就心动了。  
居居羞射脸红红：小白你挨艹时候特别好看。  
北：…………龙哥你OOC了！！！！！！（北北大叫.jpg）

 

-Fin-  
（是真的fin了）


End file.
